almost lover
by OrikamiGirl
Summary: (He liked the purple ones best, and Reyna always laughed at him, saying that the legion had brainwashed his subconscious - A collection of nonlinear drabbles based strongly off the song by A Fine Frenzy. Jeyna and maybe some Gwen/Dakota, and one-sided Bobby/Reyna.
1. jellybeans and lemonade

Hi! :) I've been listening to this song a lot, and it reminded me of Jeyna. Yeah, so this is gonna be alot like my Drops of Jupiter story. I hope you'll like it!

* * *

"Reyna, are you even listening?"

"Reyna?"

"Hey, Reyna, are you okay?"

Jason walked over and pressed the back of his hand against her forehead, pulling it back quickly when she stirred. For a long time, Reyna had lashed out at him whenever he tried to attempt any physical contact at all.

She had warmed up to him eventually, but habits were hard things to break, and there were times, even now, when he would walk up to her and her eyes would grow cold and hard, her fingers tightening around the hilt of her sword, the other hand reaching for the whistle around her neck. She'd always apologize after, looking at him with a strange expression on her face.

"Mm, I'm just a little tired for once," she replied, shifting her head to look up at him, her face flushed and her words slow. He gave her a strange look. Usually by now, she'd snap at him for being out of his desk, and tell him to get back to work, or they'd never finish in time for the Games.

But right now, her eyes were lidded and heavy, instead of sharp and bright. She seemed to radiate heat, and her normally immaculate braid was coming apart, wisps of hair framing her face, making her look ... really ... cute?

Nope, not gonna think about that, Jason told himself as he watched her. He was totally not gonna think about how cute Reyna looked messed up and tired. Not even how adorable it was when she yawned. Nope.

She was hunched over her desk, almost half asleep with her head nestled in her arms. It was littered with daunting piles of papers, forms, requests, and permission slips they had to fill out and sign. But a small bowl of jelly beans sat in a corner, appearing to be completely untouched by the rest of the chaos.

(He liked the purple ones best, and Reyna always laughed at him, saying that the legion had brainwashed his subconscious; surrounding him with the color his entire life. But she ate all of the yellow ones almost religiously, something about lemonade and an island that she wouldn't speak about, and he laughed at her right back. But only when she wasn't looking; )

"Seriously, your forehead felt hot, you might have a fever. You should go take a rest, Rey."

He felt her forehead again, his fingertips lingering along her hairline a little longer than they should have. She still felt uncomfortably warm to him.

"I told you not to call me that, Grace. Rey is a _boy's_ name." Reyna sat up and scowled at him. She ... wasn't just like the rest of the boys to him, was she? Not like lighthearted Bobby or Dakota? Her frown deepened at the thought.

"Sorry, but really, you should get to bed."

"You have no idea how much you sound like Gwen right now."

But twenty minutes later, she was in her room, dreaming, images of golden beaches, swaying palm trees and bright, electric blue eyes flitting through her mind.

When she awoke, she could almost feel the familiar sea breeze through her hair.

* * *

_"Your fingertips across my skin_  
_The palm trees swaying in the wind_  
_Images"_  
_- Almost Lover, by A Fine Frenzy_


	2. clever trick

"Are you nervous?" He glanced at her, while they were putting on their armor. If you looked closely enough, he was trembling along the edges, fumbling to pull the straps the right way.

They would attack on Mount Orthys soon.

"Does it matter?" She braided her hair quickly, her fingers moving quickly and deftly, tying it up tightly. Her motions were confident and regal, but there was something rigid, something stiff about them, and her face was pale.

She was right though. It wouldn't matter at all.

He'd be on the front line, leading the Fifth cohort up the mountain. He was their best shot at defeating the giant; their saving grace.

She would lead the Fourth and the Third, her original cohort. She left her dagger on the desk, trading it for a longsword, and picked up her whistle. Her dogs had a vicious bite, and he almost felt sad for any of the monsters that were met by them.

He was standing straight in front of her, probably planning to tell her something, but it all flew out of his head because she put her hands around his neck and kissed him quickly, leaning on her toes to reach his face. He kissed back, unsure of how to do it.

He'd never kissed anyone before. He wondered if she had, because, gods, she was good at it.

His arms sprawled around for a bit, and he was confused on where to put them. By the time he decided her waist would be safe, she had pulled back and touched his cheek gently with her hand.

"Live," she told him, before leaving and closing the door on his flustered face.

But he felt a surge of pride rush through him when he recalled how her face was flushed when she had pulled away.

The next time she saw him, it was after they won.

"Jason?! Jason, are you alright? Jason, you're bleeding!"

He closed his eyes as she called for Bobby to help bring him to the infirmary.

When he awoke, she was next to his cot, softly singing Spanish lullabies under her breath, and her eyes were watching him, melancholy, but soft somehow, in a way that he couldn't explain.

She stopped singing when she noticed his eyes were open, abruptly cutting the melody to an end. He half wished she hadn't.

"I guess the kiss worked." And she smiled at him, one of the rare times he saw her open up to him.

(Gwen gasped, with her ear next to the door, and then squealed in happiness and success. Four, seemingly fruitless years had been spent trying to get them together, and now, she could finally, finally mentally plan their wedding. Dakota and Bobby grinned and high-fived.)

And Reyna only smirked as she called out to them, saying that they could come in if they wanted to.

When no one did, she sighed.

All Jason did was blush bright red as all of them fell in when she opened the door.

* * *

_"You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick"_  
_- Almost Lover, by A Fine Frenzy_


	3. life and its lemons

It was seven in the morning, she hadn't slept more than four hours, she had her period, and it was a Monday.

On top of that, someone was knocking on her door.

Very loudly.

And she hadn't had her coffee yet.

It was going to be a long day.

Quickly changing her shorts into jeans, she answered it, pushing Argent and Argentum away, blowing the whistle to shut them up.

She opened the door slowly, making sure her dogs didn't bite whoever was on the other side.

"Happy birthday!"

And then closed it again, sighing as she rested her back on it. She leaned her head back ont the door.

Pluto, how had she forgotten about that? Now everyone would try to be happy around her, smiling and congratulating her on turning fifteen. Horribly happy, trying to surprise her and being annoyingly optimistic.

Someone knocked again.

Ugh. She groaned and then turned around to open the door for the second time.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Gwen said, smiling brightly. "Sorry if we're a little early. This is the only time we knew you wouldn't be busy. We brought cake and presents. Could you let us in?"

"C'mon, Jellybean Queen, that wasn't nice." Bobby chimed in, grinning. Dakota was with them, standing behind Jason, who was holding a good looking cake. And a bag of jelly beans.

Of which a majority were _yellow_ jelly beans.

Jason waggled his eyebrows at her and shook the bag, noticing her gaze settle on them.

"Fine," she huffed, "but that better be lemon cake, you know."

"Naturally."

She let them inside grudgingly, and Argent and Argentum growled at Jason as he grumbled that sounded something like "stupid, mean dogs."

Of course, they both bit him after that.

* * *

_"I never want to see you unhappy_  
_I thought you'd want the same for me."_  
_-Almost Lover, by A Fine Frenzy_


End file.
